


Princess Champion

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, to get Nikki to listen to you, you just need to treat her like a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Champion

 Nikki Bella is a tempest brewing in the Divas locker room. Her bad mood is radiant; even Brie is hiding, having weighed her options and decided that the ass-kicking she'll get later is worth it to avoid blisters on her eardrums. Even _A.J._ doesn't want to get into it with her, and A.J. will generally get into it with _anyone._

Finally she snaps and starts giving poor Renee an earful, but before she's five words in Stephanie just _appears_ and says, “Nikki, can I talk to you privately?”

* * *

 

They get into Stephanie's office and Stephanie smiles a bright, tight smile and says, “How's my champion doing tonight?”

Nikki shrugs irritably, says, “Fine,” and then bursts into furious tears.

“Hey, hey.” Stephanie guides her over to the little couch and sits her down. “What's the matter?”

Through little angry sobbing noises Nikki gets out, “They all _hate_ me.”

“Ssh, they're jealous.” Stephanie leans forward and pulls Nikki into a hug, gently stroking her back. “They can't handle the fact that you're so much better. You're a winner. You're better than all of them.”

Nikki curls her fingers in Stephanie's blouse. “Better.”

“That's right. Because I picked you, and I'm only interested in the best. You're the best, right, sweetheart?”

“The best ever,” Nikki mutters fiercely, sniffling.

It takes a few minutes for her to calm down completely, taking heaving breaths while Stephanie strokes her hair. Eventually, though, she sits up straight and says, “I'm ok.”

“Just ok?”

“I'm _better_ than ok. I'm the _best._ ” And her eyes glint.

Stephanie grins, her nose wrinkling. “Here, you're kind of a sight.” She hands Nikki a tissue.

She also pulls a little makeup kit out of her purse while Nikki's blowing her nose, then tilts Nikki's chin up and fixes her eyeliner and mascara.

“Lips.”

Nikki purses her lips and lets Stephanie touch up her lipstick.

“Perfect. Now turn around and take your hat off, your hair is a _mess._ ”

Nikki wiggles around on the little couch until her back is to Stephanie. She starts to relax almost immediately at the first pull of the brush through her hair, and as Stephanie brushes Nikki slowly melts back against her knees, eyes fluttering shut.

“That's my girl,” Stephanie murmurs as she brushes. “That's my winner.”

By the time all the tangles have been brushed out of her hair, Nikki has melted completely, a contented smile on her face as she leans into Stephanie's arms. Stephanie holds her for a moment, chin on top of her head, and smiles a pleased smile.

Then she hands Nikki her hat back and gets her to her feet. “Feeling better?”

Nikki puts her hat back on, rolls her neck, and cracks her knuckles. “I feel like the best.”

“Good.” Stephanie takes Nikki's face in her hands, pulls her close, and with curling lip whispers softly in her ear, “Now get out there and destroy.”


End file.
